1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a heating device, and more particularly relates to a continuous strengthening device and a strengthening method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, before the glass is used in the products, such as touch panel, the glass needs to be strengthened to increase the degree of strength thereof, so as to make the glass have characteristics of no deformation and high impact resistance. The strengthening process needs to be done in an airtight space to avoid glass exposure and deformation.
A traditional single-furnace strengthening device comprises a separately set pre-heating/annealing furnace and a separately set strengthening furnace. During strengthening the glass, the glass is placed in the pre-heating/annealing furnace first, and then transferred into the strengthening furnace for strengthening after pre-heating. At last, the glass is retransferred into the pre-heating/annealing furnace and annealed by the pre-heating/annealing furnace. During the production process, processes of transferring the glass into the strengthening furnace for strengthening after the glass is pre-heated and transferring the glass into the annealing furnace for annealing after strengthened easily make the glass expose to air. In the second of the glass contacting the air, temperature of the glass dropping sharply causes glass to deform and burst. Simultaneously, the transferring process needs vehicular assistance and labor operation, such that production efficiency is relatively low and device temperature is higher with a certain risk.